


Forever

by AngelynMoon



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad, graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Geralt thought it would last forever.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, implied relationships - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: hello and Happy New Year as I post a death fic to start the year off, sorry.

"It was supposed to be forever." Geralt said as he knelt next to the fresh grave.

"It was." The wind whispered, "Just not for you."

Geralt felt tears fill his eyes as he dug his fingers into the loose dirt he had used to cover his bard from view.

He closed his eyes and thought back to that first meeting.

'I love how you sit in the corner and brood.' The boy had said with a confident swagger that was thrown off by the bread in his pants.

Geralt had wanted to ignore.him, but something had made him respond, perhaps it had been Destiny or something greater than that, but how could Geralt have known what was beginning that day.

How could he have known about the lifetime that Jaskier would devote to him as though he was worthy of worship? How could he have known that a bard could teach him so.much about love and family, not just romantic but the love for a child and the love for a sister?

Jaskier had given Geralt everything from a family to a lover and all Geralt had granted the bard was his love in return, it was all Geralt had to offer, all he could give, he had no fine jewels, no land, no large house to bestow upon his bard, only him.

Geralt felt his lips twitch, Jaskier would have told him that he was enough.

"It was supposed to be forever." Geralt whispered as he bent to press his forehead to the dirt as he let his tears turn it to mud.

"It was." The wind whispered again, "Just not for you."

Geralt blinked as he sat up later, how long he had let his tears fall he didn't know but one thing he did know.

He knew he'd never love anyone like he had Jaskier, knew that his bard would hold the heart he had taught to beat in his hands long after they were dust.

It would be forever, Geralt promised the silent grave.

And it was.

For both of them.

\--

A/n: sorry about this sad death fic to start the year off but it demanded to be written.


End file.
